Hogotsu Sezoku
|name = Hogotsu Sezoku |kanji = 保護つ・せぞく |romaji = Sezoku Hogotsu |race = Human |birthdate = August 29th, X771 |age = 17(Pre-Timeskip) 24(Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 165.1 cm |weight = 61.5 kg |eye color = Blue |hair color= White |blood type = O |affiliation = Himself Seekers |previous affiliation = Children of the Night |occupation = Freelancer Mage |previous occupation = Thief |previous team = Children of The Night |partner = Tsuyo Ryokō Kogū Hirokai Kiso Nezashi |previous partner = Genki-ko Denreisha Karasu Nisetomi Tentoki Jitsuzon |status = Alive |relatives = Unknown Mother Unknown Father |magic = Lightning Magic Imperial Embodiment |alias = Electric Thief (電空巣, Denkūsu) Unstoppable Lightning Spirit (止め雷霊, Tome Rairyō) |team = Seekers|color = Grey |text = White |image gallery = yes|counterpart = Hogotsu Oshoku (Edolas Counterpart)}} Hogotsu Sezoku (保護つ・せぞく, Sezoku Hogotsu; One Who Protects The Common People) is an orphan, who was dropped of outside the home of an rich family in the town of Divitiis Bona, as a baby. However rather than take him in, the owners simply left out in the cold rain. Luckily for Hogotsu, a passing homeless person saw the event and took him back to the Safe Haven, a hidden refugee for the poor and orphaned alike. Hogotsu was raised their for most of his life, struggling to survive but never complaining until one day heard of a rumor going around that aristocrats had managed round up some orphans and were going to use them as entertainment in a battle royal. Hogotsu proved his courage and managed to sneak in and rescue the captured orphans, escaping into the night. Months later, during a food shortage, the orphans suggested that Hogotsu go and steal form the aristocrats for money to get food or similar. While being hesitant at first, he later decided to go and do so, not wanting to let his siblings-in-hardship suffer. He stole food and other valuables for a month, and even discovered his magic, Lighting Magic. This earned him the nickname, the Electric Thief (電空巣, Denkūsu) due to his use of lightning and skill stealing from aristocrats. He later formed a group called the Children of the Night, and became their leader. But during their biggest heist, one of their member, Karasu, betrayed them and was involved with the death of another member, Tentoki. Hogotsu eventually left Divitiis Bona. He now travel the world along side with new team that he has joined called Seekers. He is also hoping to find the whereabouts of Karasu. He is now known as the ' Unstoppable Lightning Spirit '(止め雷霊, Tome Rairyō) due to his speed and skill in Lightning Magic. Hogotsu is also the Deuteragonist in the series, Fairy Tail: Seekers. Appearance Hogotsu appears to be a youthful teenager with a a incredibly thin, lean body structure and light skin complexion. He is rather lacking in the height department in comparison to most of his companions, as he stands at 165.1 cm and has shown to have a huge dislike for this as he does not like being mocked about his height. His hair is something that draws attention to him due to it's unusually color, being white and rather shaggy and long as it stops at the back of his neck. Hogotsu's eyes are large in size, giving him an innocent look of sort, which he use as a means to get free stuff or make it easier to pull off pranks. The color of his eyes are a crystal blue, making the innocent look even more believable. Hogotsu wears a black zip-up tank-top, that reveal a bit of his naval area, and a white and yellow vest over it. On his left wrist is white thick band, which covers his old Children of the Night tattoo. He wears a pair of baggy demi-jeans that are colored blue, held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs, and on his feet are a simple pair of yellow and black sneakers with a tint of white. Whenever he typically releasing, he wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. He also wears long, baggy shorts and boots to complete his outfit. As a child , he often wore an old battered black sleeveless shirt, that showed his scars from escaping the aristocrats, light brown fingerless-gloves, long tattered brown pants and brown shoes. He also had a red scarf that he used to protect his identity when he went thieving. He later updates his thieving outfit to a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, leather straps around his back and chest, and matching dark blue shorts and sandals. Personality Hogotsu is best described as carefree, cocky and mischievous. He doesn't worry about things that much,often sitting back and relaxes. He also tends to play around with his enemies, never taking them serious unless needed. He enjoys doing things in over-the-top ways, never liking things to be simple and often states what is on his mind. He enjoys pulling pranks on people just for the fun of it. Despite his many flaws, he is very loyal to the people he feel that are his friends. He truly cares for them and will protect those he cares for at any cost. He automatically dislike any that wish to hurt them, no matter what their reason is. History Synopsis Storyline= |-| Role-play= Equipment Lacrima (魔水晶 (ラクリマ), Rakurima): Lacrima is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. Hogotsu has a lacrima implanted into him, although it is unknown what the purpose of the lacrima. The only known information about the lacrima is that it has to deal with some form of Lightning Magic and it can only accessed in certain situation that involve great rage or the need to protect someone. When Hogotsu does access the lacrima, his entire personality changes. He changes from usually cheerful, mischievous peron into a deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty killer, that doesn't show little to no remorse towards killing a person. His eyes change from their normal cheerful blue to a dark cold blue. His face becomes blank, void of any emotions. When he stops using the lacrima, he does not have any reculation of anything that he has done. The lacrima also gives him a few extra attributes, such as: *'Enhanced Durability': He is extreme durable or at he does not feel pain, as he is hit by a powerful spell and states that it "tickled". However when he stops using the lacrima, he get the feedback of all the hits he has taken. *'Claws': Strangely when Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he grows razor-sharp claws, allowing him to slash his way to victory. He uses a strange fighting style in coherence with the claws. The style itself seems to revolve around speed, as he moves towards his opponent to give multiple strikes that allow him to deal moderate damage at a fast rate. **'Shredding Snakes'(破砕ヘビ Hasai Hebi): Hogotsu is able to move his arms in a whip-like motion, enabling him to slash his way through his enemies. *'Dark Aura': When Hogotsu is using the lacrima, he is surrounded by an incredibly dark aura. It is unknown exactly why the Hogotsu produces the corrupt aura whenever he uses the lacrima. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Way of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Due to never learning to use a weapon, Hogotsu had to learn to fight using his hands and feet. Even though all that he knows is self-taught, he is surprisingly proficient in hand to hand combat, as he is able to hold his own against skilled fighters. He has two fighting style; his first style revolves around freestyle and improvising. He uses everything to his advantage, even if it is considered dishonorable to most people. This style also allow him to chain together spells as well if he wants to. While fighting under this style, he tends to use his legs to deliver blows to his enemies. He generally uses this style when he know that he is going to fight for a long period of time. His second style is mainly focused on dodging and making quick strikes. He is able to move very fast, using his reflexes to duck and weave through his opponent's attacks. He is then able to send quick but strong jabs to bring his opponent down. He generally uses this style when he wants to end a battle in a fast manner. Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Despite what one would think because of his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible strength, as shown when he is training, he usually carries large boulders that would clearly crush anyone with his stature. However, his strength goes beyond just that, as he is able to break non-magical weapons with just a few punches. It is unknown exactly how he possesses such incredible strength as he stated he only stated to train when he was 13. Impressive Speed and Reflexes: Due to his thin stature, Hogotsu possesses incredible speed. He is able to move at tremendous speed that allows him to approach his opponent before they can fully comprehend it, giving him the opportunity to strike them. He uses this speed back when he was in still in his thieving career to dash around houses to discover and take items in fast succession. He can also use his flexibility to allow him to maneuver over his various attacks. Hogotsu is also very aware in and out of battle. He is able to sense when he is in danger and react accordingly to it. He has shown this multiple time such as when he was able to dodge multiple bullets being shot at him from different directions. *'Illusion Dance' (錯覚踊り Sakkaku Odori): A complex yet simple techinque that starts as Hogotsu begins to walk. As he walks, he begins to move at incredible speed, creating after-images that all appear to be walking at slow pace, allowing him to hide among the after-images, confusing the opponent, and strike at the right time. Despite this technique's complex nature, it does have a glaring hole in it. A person could be able to tell where he is at by watching the ground for any noticeable effect or using their hearing to find where he is. High Perception: Hogotsu is able notice certain thing that a normal person would probably over. He developed this skill during his time as a thief, seeing as he had to always be aware and take in his surroundings to be able to escape, if need. Master Thief: '''Due to his previous career, he managed to acquire several different skills. He is very proficient in hiding and spying, as he is able to sneak past several guard without alerting them of his presence. He is also skilled in pickpocketing and unlocking doors. Hogotsu has shown that he is skilled in parkour, due to his time as a thief. He is able to easily climb and maneuver over obstacles. He can use this to escape in urban areas to move along the rooftops to lose pursers. Magical Abilities Lightning Magic '''Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): An Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic seem capable of also generating their elements from locations away from them, be it from the ground or the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells said to be capable of completely pulverizing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced when it’s used, lightning can also serve the purpose of momentarily blinding opponents. Much like other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to turn their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user are able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added vantage of traveling around at very high speed and attacking everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like a real lightning. Hogotsu discovered that he could use this magic during one of his "enthusiastic walks at night" and has become highly proficient in this magic, as he uses it in multiple ways to defeat his opponents. * Hōden (放電 lit. Electric Discharge): Hogotsu generates and manipulate an electric current through any object he touch, which damages anything or anyone which is in contact with the object the current runs through. Hogotsu can also expel lightning around his body, creating a barrier of lightning, that electrocutes anything that gets close. He can use this as a way to take-down weak enemies. He is also able to use this to create whips of solid lightning, which is harden by his own magical energy. He can use this to restrict a person's movements while at the same time electrocuting them. This can cause paralization, if used in certain way. * Byakko Tsuchi (白虎槌, lit. White Tiger Hammer): This is Hogotsu's signature spell. By generating lightning into his hand and hardening it using his own magical power, Hogotsu is able to create a bolt of solid lightning. Hogotsu will then throw the bolt at his opponent, sending it to travel at breakneck speeds. Once the bolt comes into contact with it's chosen target, it will not only electrocuted the opponent, which it will shock the opponent with 3 million volts of electricity, but it will also crush due to the incredible force of the hardened lightning's velocity smashing into the target. Hogotsu is able to also use this spell to conjure a tiger made of electric energy, that will charge towards the opponent with more agility and more power but takes longer to charge up. The second version of this spell is what earned it's namesake. *'Hayatakauchi' (速鷹打, lit. Quick Falcon Strike): Hogotsu points both his middle and pointer finger at his opponent. He then manipulates and build-up lightning into both of those fingers, until it can no longer be contained. He will then release the lightning in the form of a bolt of condensed lightning. Upon hitting the opponent with this technique, they are instantly shocked with 1 million volts of electricity. While this lightning lacks in power compared to Byakko Tsuchi, it makes up for due to how it is much more faster. This allows him to use this spell with more freedom. *'Giga Watt Blade' (ギガワット剣, Gigawattoken): *'Thunderstorm Dragon' (雷雨竜, Raiuryū): A spell that Hogotsu created after seeing Tsuyo's'Blue Dragon' (青龍, Seiryū), which involves Hogotsu charges up his magic to a greater point. He then will convert said magic to form an medium-sized Chinese dragon that is made of lighting. The dragon will charge at blinding speeds and smash directly into the opponents, exploding in a frenzy of lighting. This spell take a lot concentration and a long time to build up, so it is used as a final attack. Imperial Embodiment Imperial Embodiment (国実施 Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment enhances a person's certian attributes to newfound level by empowering themselves with their magic. The attributes that are inceased depends on what type of magic a person is using for. For example, If a person were to use Earth Magic to become empowered by, then they would most likely gain improved durability and strength. It will also can the appearance depending on what form they are using, an example would be a fist form would revolve around a minor shift of body, hair, or eyes with a possible aura. However, This power-up does take a lot of magic to use and requires an understanding of a person's magic in order to use it. If an inexperienced Mage were to use this, it is possible they could overload their body due to understanding how to use it. Due to his choice of magic he infuses himself with, His Imperial Embodiment is known as Imperial Lightning Mode (天雷体, Tenraitai) due to him infusing himself with lightning to improve his speed and reflexes while also increasing the power of his spells. Hogotsu is able and has mastered most of his Imperial Embodiment Forms, stating the only one that he has trouble with being Ultimate Form. This is due to the damage that he receives for being insaid form for too long and has not found a way around this. *'Initial Form' (初期体, Shokitai): By filtering Lightning Magic throughout his body, Hogotsu is able to empower himself with the element of lightning and is able to achieve the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Upon entering this form, Hogotsu undergoes a few minor changes. His hair becomes noticeable more spiky and he has a small aura of lightning around him. **'Increased Speed and Reflexes:' While in this form, Hogotsu's already impressive speed and reflexes are increased slightly due to the infusement of lightning. While it is does not cause a noticeable difference, it is still does allow him to move at slightly increased rate. **'Increased Lightning Magic: '''Similar to his speed and reflexes, the power of Hogotsu's Lightning Magic are also increased. However just like his speed it is only increased slightly, so it will not have that much of a change in the the power of his Lightning Magic. It does still however cause a slight surprise to an enemy that already knows his spell power. *'Strengthened Form''' (強化体, Kyōkatai): By thinning out the magical energy being imbued within his body even further—Hogotsu causes an even stronger reaction than before; with him and his magic undergoing a seventy-percent fusion with every single part of the his body sans the heart and head. This provokes the emergence of a swift and powerful fighting form that discharges effects emitted by the fused magic at random intervals. In this form, Hogotsu undergoes a massive transformation. His hair turns into pure lightning, giving off the appearance that he is a lightning spirit, and his aura becomes larger, cover noticeably around his arms and legs. **'Enchanced Speed and Reflexes:' Due to the reaction that his body undergoes because of Strengthened Form, his speed is increased vastly. He is able to move so fast that some say that all they see is a yellow flash moving around the battlefield. However his speed is not the only thing affected, his reflexes are also enhanced. He can now react more diligently to certain attacks, countering in the blink of an eye. **'Enhanced Lightning Magic:' ***'Shirushi no Narukami' (印の鳴神, lit. Mark of the Thundering God): Hogotsu focuses his lightning into creating a mistudomoe of pure lightning, that he throws at his opponent to slice through them. This attack attack moves at incredible speeds and is able to break apart, allow it to become three separate projectiles that attack simultaneously. ***'Tettei no Tsuchitō' (徹底の槌投, lit. Thor's Hammer Throw): Hogotsu engulfs lightning around both fist and forearm and hardens it using his magical energy, causing it to become more solid. Hogotsu will then rush towards and strike the target, to perform a devastating blow. This strike is incredibly powerful as shown when Hogotsu used it, it was able cause significant damage to a building, destroying a wall with little resistance. ***'Lei Gong' (レイ功 Rei Isao): Hogotsu focuses and compresses his lightning around his arms to create a mallet on his left and a chisel on his right, allowing him to carve or smash his opponents into defeat. ***'Odin '(オーディーン Ōdīn): Hogotsu can manipulates lightning and compresses it into the shape of a large javelin, which he throws at impressive speeds allowing it to pierce through his opponent's defenses. *'Ultimate Form: Heavenly Body of Lightning' (究極体•天体の雷, Kyūkyokutai: Tentai no Kaminari): The strongest form of Imperial Embodiment—it is gained when the user spikes their own Second Origin, flaring up their magical power to the maximum limit while absorbing the specific magic of their choice—this causes the user to undergo a miraculous transformation as the final stage of Imperial Embodiment is awakened. In the Ultimate Form, the user's body not only becomes their own magic, their own figure undergoes a radical transformation—as the user's magical energy surrounds them, it creates the visage of the embodiment of the merged magic—for example, with Lightning Magic, the silhouette of a Raijin will encompass the user's body; and for Fire Magic, the fiery illusion of a lion will envelop them. These beings can act as an extension of the user's body, attacking and defending instinctually in order to assist the user in combat. For personal qualities, the user's personal attributes and magic are boosted to their very limit—they can teleport in the blink of an eye, as well as strike so hard that their blows possess enough force to shatter metal in a single attack. When entering this form, Hogotsu becomes completely wrapped in lightning, giving him the look of a being made of lightning. **'Monstrous Magical Aura:' While in this form, Hogotsu's magical aura becomes extremely enormous. It is noticeable and considered untamable. Hogotsu's magical aura is said to be like a raging storm that is slowly spreading out and is ready to wreak havoc on those that are idiotic enough. When conjuring his magical aura, it takes the form of a Raijin (雷神, Thunder God), a colossal being of pure lighting that looks as though it will reign judgement upon those that dare oppose it's rule in any day possible. **'Groundbreaking Speed and Impressive Reflexes:' **'Devastating Lightning Magic:' ***'Jupiter'(木星 Mokusei): Hogotsu conjures up to 66 small sphere of lightning that rain down on his opponent. However as the old saying goes "quantity over quality", this does attack is rather easy to dodge as it does not really target the enemy in any way. ***'Taigen no Raichō'(体現の雷鳥, Embodiment of the Thunderbird): Hogotsu surrounds his entire body in electricity, that he hardens using his magical energy, and the lightning manifests into a golden bird of lightning. He will then propels himself toward the target, leaving behind a long burst of electricity and lightning, and moves to strike the opponent. When it strikes the user, the entire bird itself becomes the attack, for when it hit's, the energy condenses into one piecing lance that is shown to reach up to high heights, and cause a massive shift in the weather. ***'Gekido no Susanoo '(激怒の須佐能乎, lit. Wrath Of He With The Ability to Help By All Means ''): This spell employs the full power of Hogotsu's Imperial Embodiment. It releases magical energy from their body which rises upwards into the clouds, creating a number of pyrocumulus clouds - clouds that are able to release lightning - from above their body. Upon releasing the full extent of their energy, Hogotsu functions as a perfect lightning rod. Upon the completion of this process, Hogotsu states the name of the spell, therefore causing an enormous bolt of lightning to descend upon the user. When this has occurred, Hogotsu's nervous system jolts up to monstrous levels, while exuding lightning from themselves constantly. In turn, this provides an enormous boost in magical and physical ability. However, it has drawbacks such as the lengthy activation process, continuous damage to the body, and potential death if used repeatedly. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Hogotsu's appearance is based off of '''Killua Zoldyck' from Hunter X Hunter. **His standard outfit image is actually Riku from Kingdom Hearts, but with short hair. *His normal theme is Simple and Clean(Rock Remix) by Hikaru Utada(Rising Sun) and his battle theme is **His theme when he is using any of the Imperial Lightning Modes is You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring **His theme when he is using the Lacrima or "Lacrima-pocessed" is Dialysis by It's Alive *Here is some extra stuff about Hogotsu: **He likes drawing, stealing and pranking. He also has a like for two animals, Tigers and Eagles. ***'Tigers' represent Loyalty and Companionship. This symbolises Hogotsu as he never betrays and will let them down, if he can help it. ***'Eagles' represent Determination and Protection. This symbolises Hogotsu as he has a great amount of determination when it comes to things and will protect his friends. **He dislikes the color black and ducks. **His favorite food is Pasta of any kind with Baked Cha siu bao. **His favorite snack is any kind of candy except chocolate. ***His least favorite food is Shrimp. **His least favorite snack is chocolate, due to the chocolate back home tasting like olives. **He wishes to fight a person who uses Slayer Magic that revolves around Lightning. *The spells that he uses in Imperial Lightning Mode are all based on Multiple Lightning Gods. *Originally, Hogotsu had High Speed Magic, but then the Author realized that having a form that boost your speed is pretty pointless when you have high speed magic, so he scraped it. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Thief Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Participant at Galley